


Injuries

by UnderscoreMax



Series: Angstober [12]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, but its not that bad, he gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: A few times that Lothar gets hurt, ft Khadgar
Relationships: Khadgar/Anduin Lothar
Series: Angstober [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> this took a really long time for such a short fic and its not as angsty as i had wanted,,,but,,here it is, at least for now

Lothar had never seen Khadgar quite like this. He was… fussy. The mage flittered around the room, pulling faces occasionally, most often annoyed and directed at him. 

Well. 

Alright, that was fair.

But it wasn't too bad, the injuries at least. Nothing he couldn't handle. 

"You had better learn how to not get hurt this often, I'm not gonna become a priest" Khadgar levelled a glare at Lothar, while he worked on wrapping bandages around his leg.

Lothar laughed, "Awe, you're not? I'm sure you'd be great at it, all bossy and such."

Khadgar swatted his knee, squinting at the warrior. "I haven't even started to get bossy, Anduin."

.

.

"Khad?" Lothar grit out, the fight had died out from around them, the adrenaline rushing away and leaving the stabbing pain of his wounds in its wake. He could see Khadgar in front of him, albeit a bit blurry and out of focus. Fuck he'd lost so much blood already.

Khadgar stared blankly at the slash through Lothar's breastplate, gouging through into the skin. 

"Khadgar, dear." He started, a painful cough going through him, "Help me up, need t' go the healers."

The mage shook his head, refocusing, "Yeah." he held his hand out.


End file.
